jamesbondvillainsfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Henchman
Eon Productions henchmen Sean Connery era (1962–67, 1971) ''Dr. No * Miss Taro (Zena Marshall)—Arrested * Professor R. J. Dent (Anthony Dawson)—Shot by Bond * Three Blind Mice (Eric Coverly, Charles Edghill and Henry Lopez)—Die in car crash * The Photographer (Marguerite Lewars)—Unknown From Russia with Love * Donald "Red" Grant (Robert Shaw)—Garroted by Bond. Goldfinger * Pussy Galore (Honor Blackman)—Survives * Oddjob (Harold Sakata)—Electrocuted by Bond * Jill Masterson (Shirley Eaton)—Killed by Oddjob Thunderball * Fiona Volpe (Luciana Paluzzi)—Shot by her own henchman * Vargas (Philip Locke)—Harpooned by Bond You Only Live Twice * Mr. Osato (Teru Shimada)—Shot by Blofeld * Helga Brandt (Karin Dor)—Fed to piranhas by Blofeld Diamonds Are Forever * Mr. Wint (Bruce Glover)—Blown up * Mr. Kidd (Putter Smith)—Set ablaze, drowns after jumping overboard in attempt to stop fire * Tiffany Case (Jill St. John)—Survives * Bambi (Lola Larson)—Arrested * Thumper (Trina Parks)—Arrested George Lazenby era (1969) On Her Majesty's Secret Service * Irma Bunt (Ilse Steppat)—Survives * Blofeld's Angels of Death (Various)—Survives Roger Moore era (1973–85) Live and Let Die * Tee Hee (Julius W. Harris)—Thrown out train window by Bond * Whisper (Earl Jolly Brown)—Unknown, last seen trapped in an airtight container * Baron Samedi (Geoffrey Holder)—Survives * Solitaire (Jane Seymour)—Survives The Man with the Golden Gun * Nick Nack (Hervé Villechaize)—Arrested * Andrea Anders (Maud Adams)—Deceased The Spy Who Loved Me * Jaws (Richard Kiel)—Survives * Naomi (Caroline Munro)—Helicopter is shot down by Bond using Lotus sub's torpedo; explodes * Sandor (Milton Reid)—Thrown off roof by Bond * Felicca (Olga Bisera)—Shot * Martine Blanchaud (Sue Vanner)—Unknown Moonraker * Jaws (Richard Kiel)—Changes sides; Survives * Chang (Toshiro Suga)—Thrown through clock face into piano by Bond * Blonde Beauty (Irka Bonchenco)—Dies when Space station blows up * Museum Guide (Anne Lonnberg)—Unknown For Your Eyes Only * Erich Kriegler (John Wyman)—Thrown through window and off a cliff by Bond * Emile Leopold Locque (Michael Gothard)—Shot in shoulder and kicked off cliff in car by Bond Octopussy * Magda (Kristina Wayborn)—Changes sides; Survives * Gobinda (Kabir Bedi)—Knocked off plane by Bond * Mischka (David Meyer)—Bludgeoned with cannon by Bond * Grischka (Anthony Meyer)—Stabbed by Bond A View to a Kill * May Day (Grace Jones)—Changes sides; dies when bomb explodes * Scarpine (Patrick Bauchau)—Dies in failing to wrestle dynamite away from Dr. Mortner * Dr. Carl Mortner (Willoughby Gray)—Dies in an attempt to kill Bond with dynamite, which explodes * Jenny Flex (Alison Doody)—Killed in mine disaster * Pan Ho (Papillon Soo Soo)—Killed in mine disaster Timothy Dalton era (1987–89) The Living Daylights * Necros (Andreas Wisniewski)—Falls from rear of a cargo plane whilst having a mid-air fight on a dangling cargo net with Bond Licence to Kill * Dario (Benicio del Toro)—Shot in shoulder by Pam, thrown into pulveriser by Bond * Milton Krest (Anthony Zerbe)—Killed when head explodes caused by explosive decompression in a hyperbaric chamber by Sanchez, after being framed by Bond for paying money to an assassin (Bond was the assassin himself). Pierce Brosnan era (1995–2002) GoldenEye * Xenia Onatopp (Famke Janssen)—Crushed by safety harness * General Arkady Grigorovich Ourumov (Gottfried John)—Shot by Bond Tomorrow Never Dies * Richard Stamper (Götz Otto)—Blown up by cruise missile that exploded on launch. The World Is Not Enough * Mr. Bullion (Goldie)—Shot by Zukovsky * Gabor (John Seru)—Shot * Giulietta da Vinci (Maria Grazia Cucinotta)—Blows self up Die Another Day * Zao (Rick Yune)—Impaled by falling chandelier * Miranda Frost (Rosamund Pike)—Stabbed by Jinx. Betrayed MI:6 by selling secrets to the North Koreans, mainly to Colonel Moon that lead to Bond's imprisonment. Daniel Craig era (2006-present) Casino Royale * Kratt (Clemens Schick)—Shot offscreen by Mr. White * Valenka (Ivana Miličević)—Shot offscreen by Mr. White Quantum of Solace Skyfall * Patrice (Ola Rapace)—Falls from a skyscraper in Shanghai * Sévérine (Bérénice Marlohe)—Shot by Silva Spectre'' * Mr. Hinx (Dave Bautista)